


Some Garbage is Ok

by sincerelymendacious



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, i think this is the last fic i'm cross posting from fanfiction.net, title shamelessly stolen from Hannibal Buress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelymendacious/pseuds/sincerelymendacious
Summary: Phoebe and Mikhail watch a bad movie





	Some Garbage is Ok

"That," Phoebe declared, her arms crossed over her chest, "was the worst movie that I've ever seen."

She said this as Sam Hell drove his jeep full of scantily-clad women off into the desert, before the credits had even begun rolling. Mikhail glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye, his arm around her shoulders and his fingers toying idly with the sleeve of her shirt. They were seated together on the couch- the one in counselor's quarters, not the one in the main lodge (there was no way that they could watch this movie in a place a child could easily blunder into). It had been a long, rough day involving more than one camper setting themselves on fire (pyrokinesis for beginners was always touch and go), and Phoebe had been too tired to protest when he had slid this particular DVD into the player. As for her assessment of the film, well…

Mikhail had seen Hell Comes to Frogtown more times than he could remember, and was very much aware of just what a glorious piece of B-movie camp that it was. He'd spent most of the film watching her rather than the movie itself. Yeah, she'd thought the movie was bad, and he hadn't really expected her to think otherwise (she preferred serious horror films, and there was absolutely nothing that could be taken seriously in Frogtown).

She'd tried at the beginning- really tried, because she knew that this was one of his favorites, but the ridiculous dialogue and bad acting had worn her down, and twenty minutes hadn't even passed before she had begun mocking the film in earnest.

She had rolled her eyes at the nudity and ham-fisted romance, but the fight scenes and the over-the-top acting of the Frogmen had made her laugh, and by the end, she'd been smiling.

"You liked it," Mikhail said as she leaned into him, her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I did," she admitted. "But it was still the worst movie I've ever seen."


End file.
